


Midnight Build

by CastellanZilla



Category: Kamen Rider, Kamen Rider Build
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, bottom Sento, top Banjou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastellanZilla/pseuds/CastellanZilla
Summary: Sento's busy mind wanders. And to ease it, he proposes some fun to his partner, Banjo.





	Midnight Build

**Author's Note:**

> Friend request. Was planning on writing about these two at some point anyway. Mainly because episode 19 was very gay.

Things had certainly changed. The Owner leaving. War. A new Rider. Still, somethings remained the same. For example, a specific dragon that never left his side, no matter what. At first, it annoyed Sento to no end, to have this all brawns and no brains type follwing him around. 

But, as time went on...it eased him. Banjo kept him grounded, though Sento doubted he'd ever admit that to the other. At least not now, not when things were in the midst of chaos. 

It was late, both Banjo and Misora alseep. The latter obviously being in her bed, and the former passed out in a sleeping bag. Neither were night owls, unlike him. He had been working on a new device, but now with his mind wandering on his 'partner', he couldn't focus. Perhaps, doing something to release this pent up energy would do him some good. 

That's if...the other actually agreed to it. The brute was still hung up on a girl after all. Normally, Sento wouldn't be so adamant about engaging in this form of physical activity, but he wasn't about to deny that Cross-Z's recent fights haven't had him...wanting. 

Banjo fighting was a sight to behold. 

Even more so when that toned body was stuffed into the tight fit of a Rider suit. 

Walking over to the man on the floor, Sento gently nudged him with his foot. No response. Not a surprise, the dragon was a heavy sleeper. The genius grinned, he knew exactly how to wake him up. but baby steps. There was always the risk of them getting caught in the act, and Sento wasn't in the mood to explain things to Misora. Not in the dead of night anyway. 

Lowering himself onto Banjo, straddling the other man's hips, Sento observed him. The rising of his chest as he slept on, unaware of the stealthy rabbit sitting on him. Leaning forward, the inventor pressed his lips against the other's. Once again, not even a stir. Sento liked challenges, however. This time he fully laid out on top of Banjo, covering him, and went in for a longer kiss. 

"W-What...are you doing?!"

Success! Sento couldn't help but grin. 

"Getting you up, and keep quiet, idiot." 

Banjo rubbed the sleep out of his eyes then narrowed them at the man laying on top of him. "Yea....but why? Are you even into dudes?"

Sento rolled his eyes, "If I wasn't, I wouldn't have kissed you in the first place, stupid. As for you, I figured you'd be into whoever happened to give you an offer."

The fighter scowled, "Hey! That's rude!" He folded his arms over chest, pouting, and Sento found it adorable. Banjo would give in, he knew it. 

Maneuvering a bit, Sento gave Banjo more chaste kisses, with no objections from the other. Progress. With no hindrance, he worked his way down the other's jawline neck, drawing a slight whine from Banjo. 

"If we are gonna do this, not here. We can take the bag upstairs...move some of the tables and chairs out of the way..."

Sento nodded, getting up and going to his desk to fetch a few personal items. Better for them to be safe rather than sorry. Banjo collected the sleeping bag and some extra blankets to make it a bit more comfortable. The fighter was still in shock that he was going through with this, but Sento had basically nailed him. The genius was offering and he was horny. 

Both made their way upstairs, not waking up Misora, and carefully set up their love nest. Once finished, Banjo made the advances, pushing Sento onto the pile of blankets, already taking him into a crushing kiss. Sento eagerly returned it, his own body betraying him on how desperate he was. He needed this. 

Banjo's mouth was everywhere; Sento's lips, jawline, neck. The brute clearly had yet another talent, and Sento was impressed. Not that he was going to say it, not yet anyway. 

Shirts were soon hastily stripped off, tossed aside as Banjo went to work on Sento's bare chest. Bites and kisses, marking the genius as his. His for the time being. Both of them were rock hard, their hips grazing the other occasionally and sending electricly through their bodies. 

"Pants off." Banjo broke the silence, undoing Sento's pants with some help from him, getting the boxers out of the was as well. Patience was wearing thin. 

"Is that dick even yours?" Sento huffed in annoyance at Banjo's question, leaning up and flicking him on the forehead. "That's what you ask? The moment you see me naked for the first time?"

"Well, I don't know!" He decided the best way to diffuse the situation was to just remove his own pants, and maybe letting Sento have one wisecrack about his appendage just to make things even. 

Sento's eyes widened. Cross-Z was indeed hung. He had often caught glimpses of the outline through the Rider suit, but was never totally convinced. But now, standing at full attention, was definite proof. "I see where all your brain mass went. To your other head."

"Very funny, but I'd say I had that coming." Moving lower, Banjo returned to kissing, reaching the mystery cock and taking it into his mouth. And now Sento was being noisy in a completely different way. Mouth open, soft moans escaping his kiss swollen lips. Working his cock for a bit, Ryuga managed to get the man before him into a needy mess. 

Satisfied with his work, he reached for the items Sento had brought up; condoms and lube. Taking the bottle first, he poured a generous amount on his fingers, making damn sure Sento watched it. "You're being a tease."

"Maybe, but we still need to be careful. I honestly don't want to hurt you." And there it was, amid the bickering, the insults. The brief sign of actually caring, of Banjo putting Sento before himself. "It's gonna be cold."

Sento wanted to shoot back that that was going to be obvious, but he refrained. Banjo was being geniune, and Sento would enjoy that as well. The cold, wet fingers sliding into his ass was a bit jarring, but he endured. Mainly because as soon as Banjo set a steady pace and inserted another finger, Sento was on the edge.

"I'm loose enough! Get on with it!"

Banjo couldn't help but smirk, he had managed to get the genius to pretty much beg for him. He was never going to allow Sento live this down. But, he'd show him mercy. Rolling a condom onto his erection, he lubed it up as well. Wasting no more time, Banjo spread the scientist's legs, slowly easing the head of his cock into the tight, slick hole. Sento's hands shot up, gripping onto Banjo's arms for support. He stopped, allowing the other man to adjust to the intrusion, waiting for his signal to proceed. 

With a bucking of hips, Banjo knew Sento was not only fine, but ready. So, he answered with his own thrust, showing the red and blue Rider just how in shape he was. Deep and hard, causing Sento to arch his back from the overwhelming amount of pleasure. "Y-Yes...oh, god...harder HARDER!" So, he was a talker during sex, Banjo was going to file that bit of information for later. He responded to Sento's requests, well rather demands, and moved his dick in and out, one fluid motion. 

They were getting close. Sento walking closer to oblivion, but neither were going to last much longer. "Don't fight it, come for me, Sento."

That did it, the simple, gentle command. Coupled with his name sent Sento into pure bliss, "RYUGA!", strings of his hot, white seed shooting onto his own chest. And despite the orgasmic haze he was currently in, he couldn't believe what he had yelled. Banjo's ego was going to be massively inflated now. Damn. 

Banjo himself finally reached his own climax, emptying himself into his partner, thankful they had used the condom. Regaining some composure, Banjo removed himself from the other, a huge grin across his face. "You screamed my name. When you came. Just say it, I'm the best you've had."

Sento rolled his eyes, "I'm not discussing my past sex life with you. And I don't want to hear yours either." He couldn't help but smile, "But yes, it was great. We'll have to do it again sometime. Maybe even later once we get some rest."

Banjo perked up, "Really?" He was excited, grabbing one of the blankets and cleaning Sento off. He then pulled the genius close to him as they lay upon the blanketed floor, "I had fun...thanks Sento." Banjo yawned, snuggling into the rabbit, who returned the embrace and yawn. 

Neither had nightmares that night as they slept. 

But, Misora would. As she walked in on them the following morning.


End file.
